What she didn't know
by Skultistic98
Summary: What Clary didn't know was that her brother Jonathan is the leader of a very powerful gang and the rival gang of Jace's Jonathan never told her to protect her but when Jace's gang kisnapps her and she finds out, how will she take the truth? Why do they want her? when or will she go home? and what will happen between her and Jace while she's there? Sorry i'm bad at
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey everyone! I'm so excited to write this story, I love Clace stories! So anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

_Clary's POV_

I come down the stairs to the sitting room to my brother Jonathan and our friends talking, as usual. They're always here huddled up around the coffee table, not that I mind. I look around at everyone, Jonathan, Magnus, Simon, Jordan and Helen. They all look really serious today. Jonathan looks up and sees me and a smile spreads across his face, "Clary! Finally your up. I was worried I'd leave without being able to see you." He comes over and hugs me tight and kisses my forehead.

"No of course not, I wouldn't let you do that. Hey everyone!"

I'm greeted with a chorus of Hey's from everyone except Magnus, who shouts, "Hello, darling!"

I laugh. I look up at Jonathan who has now noticed that I'm dressed and ready to leave and his smile is replaced with a mask of worry, "Going somewhere, Clare-bear?"

I nod, "I'm going to the movies with some friends."

He sighs and leads me out to the kitchen and says gently yet firmly, "Clary, I don't want you going anywhere for a while. You're not going to the movies."

I stare at him eyes wide, "What! Why?"

"Because I said so. You won't be alone, Simon will be here with you and Magnus too. You're great friends with them."

I'm sick of this, "You can't do this! You can't put me under house arrest for no reason! Whether I'm alone or not!"

"You're not under house arrest. I just don't want you going out for a while."

"Why? This isn't fair, you do this all the time!" I see his is growing angry and impatient.

"You just… can't alright! Now stop acting like a child and do what you're told!"

"No! I'm not a child!," I stamp my foot

"Well your acting like one!" then he explodes, "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM OR SOMETHING AND STOP ANNOYING ME!" he calms down when he notices my scared and upset expression. He's never shouted at me like that before. His face softens when he sees a tear roll down my cheek, he reaches out to me and whisper, "Clary… I'm sor-," I cut him off and push past him.

"I HATE YOU!" I shout and run up the stairs and lock myself in my room. What I said may have been harsh but I don't care right now. Jonathan runs up after me and knocks on my door.

"Clary? Please…I'm sorry…," when I don't answer the door he sighs and walks away. I stay there for a while until I hear everyone (apart from Simon and Magnus) leave. I look out the window and when I see they're out of sight I quietly open my window and climb out onto the porches slanted roof and slide down. When I'm at the edge I hop down to the ground, careful to avoid the sitting room window. I crouch down and quickly make my way out of the garden and down the street were I then slow down and make my way to the movies.

_3 hours later_

I come out of the cinema and say goodbye to my friends and start walking in the direction of home. After a while of this I noticed a boy and girl following me. They both have black hair pale skin, obviously siblings. I quicken my pace and they do the same. Eventually I start running and I hear the boy hiss, "Shit," and start running after me with his sister.

After a while of running I realise I've out ran them but I doubt for long as I can still hear them not far behind. Without thinking I turn into an alley only to see it's a dead end, "Shit," I whisper and as I hear them gaining I hide behind a trash can and take out my phone and call Jonathan.

He answers on the third ring, his voice panicked and worried, "CLARY! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Jonathan, "I whisper, "I need your help, I'm so sorry I didn't listen."

"What wrong Clary? What's happening?" I tell him about the boy and girl and where I am, "Okay, Simon shouldn't be too far from there I'll call him to go get you, I'll be there soon don't move. You're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it," my voice cracks.

He says softly, "I know Clare-bear. Listen, I have some things to tell you when you get home, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you, little sis."

I smile a little, "I love you too, big bro." then I hear them come into the alley whispering. I say quietly to Jonathan, "I have to go, they're here." I quickly hang up. And stay curled up in a ball with my head buried in my knees.

I feel a hand grip my arm and pull me out from my hide place. I look up to see more than just the boy and girl, I see another two girls and one boy surrounding me. I for some reason can't take my eyes off the boy standing in front He looks like and angel with his golden hair and eyes.

"You Clarissa Morgenstern?" the golden boy asks. I slowly nod and he smirks, "Good. I believe you're coming with us. I'm Jace," he points to the siblings who followed me, "This is Alec and Isabelle, "He points to the two other girls then, "and this is Maia and Aline."

"What do you want with me?" I back up against the wall.

"I need you to get to your brother. You're his weakness."

"What has this got to do with my brother?"

"You mean you don't know?" the boy Alec say shocked.

"Know what?" I look at each of them.

"Clarissa-," Jace starts but I cut him off.

"Clary, call me Clary."

"Alright then, _Clary_. Your brother is the leader of a very powerful gang, our rival gang. I want to make peace with him so this feud will stop. We've lost too many people and so has he. However, he won't listen, but he will if I have his precious red head." I glare at him. "So," he continues, "you're coming with us."

Before I can protest he grabs me and plops me over his shoulder, me struggling against him, and carries me to a black jeep parks at the entrance to the alley. As we reach the car I see Simon running towards us calling me, "Clary!"

"Simon! Help!"

Jace growls, "Alec, Maia, Aline. Handle him." The three go over and tackle him, punching and kicking him, me yelling in protest.

That's when Jace throws me into the back seat in the car and before I know it we're driving off. I look out the back window to see a bloody and bruised Simon running after us and calling me.

_Why didn't I listen to Jonathan?_

**AN. So there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. JESUS! Only one chapter of this stories and I already have 5 reviews, 23 follows and 10 favourites! Thanks everyone! :D I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this next chapter! :)**

_Jace's POV_

I hate it that she's scared of me. I hate that she feels the need to curl up in a ball and cry. I know this must scare her but I wish it didn't. Aline drives us to my house and Clary and I sit in the back. Clary has pressed herself into the car door as far as possible just to keep her distance from me. If only she knew. If only she knew how I felt, how I have looked after her all those times her brother's enemies have threatened her without her brother even knowing. At first it just started out as a way to find out her routine so I take her for this treaty thing with her brother. But as time went on and I watched her more I began to feel more protective of her. I began to care more about her. It's still so hard to believe that the girl I have watched and loved for two years is sitting right in front of me. I want to comfort her. Assure her I won't hurt her nor will the rest of my gang but how? Will she even listen? To her I'm just the drop dead gorgeous guy who ruined the good image of her brother and kidnapped her. I all that will change soon.

_Jonathan's POV_

I arrive at the place Clary told me she was hiding and I find Simon there beaten and upset. But no Clary. I listen to what happened from Simon and if he wasn't already injured I'd probably slap him. They have Clary for God knows what and I don't know where they are. I go home (after dropping Simon home) and inform the others of what happened. Now I'm pacing in the living room with the others talking about what the next step is. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Magnus looking at me with sympathy and sadness, "I'm so sorry Jon. If Simon and I had of noticed she was gone, this wouldn't have happened."

I shake my head, "It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm more worried about what's going to happen. They could be hurting her right now. God she must be so scared." My voice cracks and my eyes tear up and Magnus tightens his hold on my shoulder.

"Hey she's going to be alright. We know Lightwood did this and he's not one for hurting women. The only thing I could imagine you should worry for is her virtue." He chuckles and I glare at him.

"That's not at all comforting Magnus," he just grins at me. I turn to the others, "Right, here's what we're going to do. We know Lightwood did this. He did it for a reason, odds are he'll call me. If he doesn't within 24 hours, then we try and find where he's keeping her. Okay?" Everyone nods and I nod back, "Alright so let's get to work in finding places he could keep her."

And that's what we do.

_Clary's POV_

Eventually after an hour or two's drive the car comes to a stop. I stopped crying about a half an hour ago. But I never uncurled myself out of the ball I was in. I look up to see we are just out of the city by the forest. I see a house, not huge but big, in front of us. It's hidden by the trees and I see tall railing going around it to stop trespassers from entering. I look over at Jace and see him looking back. He holds his hand out to me, "Come on, I'll show you around. I promise I won't hurt you." Slowly I reach out my hand and take his and I see a beautiful smile come to his face. This surprises me quite a bit as I've only seen him give half-assed smiles or smirks but not proper smiles.

We get out the car and he leads me to the front door of the house, where he turns back and waves to Aline as she pulls out and drives away, the huge gates closing behind her. Jace turns to me again and gives me another smile as he opens the door and moves to the side and bows, "Ladies first." I can't control the small smile that comes to my face and I step inside and gasp. It's beautiful and quite old fashioned, which is odd as I would expect Jace to have a house full of modern furniture and game tables like a Foosball and Pool table. I look around at the cream walls, portraits and photos of him, family and friends and the small chandelier hanging from the roof. "You like?" I could have sworn I heard nervousness in his voice, as if he needs my approval.

I nod, "This place is amazing. Not what I expected."

He smirks, "What? Did you expect something more… modern?" I feel my cheeks burns slightly and I nod. He chuckles and takes my hand again, "Come on, I'll show you to you're room." He leads me upstairs to a room at the end of the hall, opens the door and leads me inside. Again I gasp and look around. There's another small chandelier, a beautiful dark wood four-poster bed and matching side table and wardrobe. The bed sheets and curtains are a rich blood red and to top it all off there is a gorgeous painting of the beach on the wall over the bed. Jace says somewhat shyly, "I decorated it, I thought you would like this. If you don't like it we can change it."

I shake my head, "No, I love it. Thank you." He smiles and nods and I smile back. I go over to the painting to have a better look and in the bottom right hand corner I see the artist name beautifully written._ Jocelyn Morgenstern._ I gasp and my eyes fill with tears and I turn to look at Jace.

"I heard how your parents passed away and I knew a guy who had one of your mother's paintings so I bought it off him and put it here. I thought you'd like to have it, kind of as a way to have her watching over you and keep you safe while you sleep." Without thinking I run over and throw my arms around him. He returns the embrace almost instantly.

"Thank you," I whisper into his neck.

He chuckles and says softly, "Anytime." He pulls away, "Now I must call your brother." I pull away blushing and sit on the bed and he sits next to me and hands me his phone. I type in Jonathans number and I give him back his phone. He presses call and puts it on loudspeaker. Jonathan answers on the first ring. His voice booms through the speaker.

"WHERE IS SHE LIGHTWOOD?!"

"Relax she's here and she's fine, " Jace replies calmly.

"Put her on. I want her to say she okay."

I look at Jace to see if it's okay and he nods, "Jonathan, hey it's me."

I hear him sigh, "Thank God Clary, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine Jon, honest."

"Good okay, so Lightwood what do you want? You have my undivided attention."

Jace smirks, "Excellent. I want peace between our gangs, we've lost too any people over this feud and I want it to stop. Also I believe we may be able to help each other out. If we were to form an alliance we could assist each other in out gangly duties. For example I could help protect Clary if any of your enemies threatens her, beside I quite like having her here."

Jonathan's voice is emotionless, "Very well, we'll talk about it. gice me a week to try an organise a time I can meet up with you and we'll see what happens."

Jace nods, "Okay, I'll keep in touch and don't worry about Clary. I'll keep her well and safe."

"You better," Jonathan threatens then his voice turns softer, "Clary? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"I love you Clare-bear. I promise you'll be home soon."

"Okay, I love you too."

They disconnect and jace turns to me, "Alright so dinner time. Chicken okay with you?" we stand up and head for the door.

I nod and say teasingly, "I would've thought someone with as much money as you would be having duck instead of chicken." Jace stops and stares at me for a moment.

He says firmly, "No. I don't like ducks. No duck shall set a flipper in this house." He then stomps off scowling like a scolded child. I giggle.

_He's so strange._

**AN. Hahaha I love Jace's weird fear of ducks. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. HELLO! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

_Clary's POV_

Jace had mad us a delicious chicken curry and now we're just sitting in his living room talking. Surprisingly he hasn't been as cocky and arrogant as I thought, which is good. Earlier I thought that I'd be curled up in a ball crying in a cold, damp cell but here I am on a nice comfortable couch, just after having a delicious curry and with the most gorgeous guy in the world. We talked about my parents which made me cry and he held me and still hasn't let me go, not that I'm complaining. Just as I'm about to ask about his parents he pulls away a little and cups my cheek. He says softly, "Clary… you need to know that I care about you. That you're not just here for this treaty but also as a way for me to keep you safe."

I nod and whisper, "Safe from what?"

"Some bad people your brother and I know."

"Why do you care about my safety?"

He leans closer and whispers back, "Because as I said, I care about you."

I lean closer to him and our lips brush off each other, the doorbell rings. Jace gives a frustrated sigh and gets up. He makes his way to the door and opens it. I look out the sitting room door to see an attractive blond wrapping her arms around him screaming, "Jacey! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called me?" she pout at him while he just looks annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Camille?"

"I missed you! Didn't you hear me a minute ago?"

He says sarcastically, "Believe me, Camille, all of America heard you. Now please leave, I have company and as I told you before, we're over."

She's immediately alert, "Is it another woman? Who is she?" she stomps into the living room, her 6 inch heels clicking on the ground. when she sees me she stops and smirks, "Oh. Not another woman. A girl." She looks me up and down, "Well I have nothing to worry about."

Jace comes in, looking angry, "Camille. Leave." She ignores him.

"Enjoy him while you can. Soon he'll dump you and come back to me, like he always does."

I shake my head, "We're not-," she cuts me off.

"Save it. every girl Jace brings in hear, no matter what he says to her to make her come in, always ends up in his bed." She smirks at me and leaves with out another word.

_Jace's POV_

I'm just about ready to kill Camille. I curl my hands into fists and turn to Clary. She has tears in her eyes as she glares at me. She says angrily, "So that's why you really brought me here."

I shake my head and reach out to her, "Clary, that's not-," she pushes past me and stomps upstairs. I run after her and gently grab her arm, "Clary, please I-," she cuts me off and rips her arm out of my grasp.

"Don't touch me! I'm leaving! Now!" I quickly pick her up and put her over my shoulder, ignoring her fits pounding into my back. I carry her to her room, plop her on the bed and lean in close.

I say darkly, "That is not the reason why I brought you here. I'm sorry about Camille but I promise you, that that is not true. Now I'm sorry but you are not leaving. Now I trust you won't try to leave so I won't lock you in. Goodnight." I quickly kiss her forehead and leave the room. I gently close her door and lean against. I stay there for a while. Suddenly her door opens and I fall back onto the ground with a thump, "Jesus!"

Clary rushes to my side, "Are you okay?"

I rub the back of my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. I was going to say sorry… I didn't know you were there."

I laugh, "It's fine. Kinda funny really." We both laugh.

_Clary's POV_

After we finally stop laughing we say our goodnights and I get ready for bed. Now I'm laying in the bed, which is extremely comfortable, and I fall asleep thinking of Jace.

_. _**AN. Sorry it's so short. My mam rushed me through it :( I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. HEY! Thanks for all the reviews etc. I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! It's just that I have a few other stories to update too and there's something up with my Microsoft word so I've been updating on my Copy-N-Paste on my ipad which hasn't been working out to well, so I have to wait to go on my laptop and do it there, and there are 4 of us that go on the laptop so it's a long wait :'( Anyway, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it. :)**

_Jace's POV_

I got to Clary's room and knock gently on the door. I wait but I hear nothing and she does not open the door. I knock again after another few minutes and I am rewarded with the same result. No answer. I look down at my watch, 12:48pm. My eyes widen, _How is she still asleep?_ That's when the heart breaking thought comes to me, _Did she some how leave me during the night? _I quickly barge into her room but stop in my tracks as I see Clary in her bed sleeping. I sigh, relieved, and slowly make my way over to the bed and sit on the edge. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I chuckle softly as I hear her faint snoring. I reach out and brush a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear, then I softly stroke her cheek. She stirs but doesn't wake. I continue to stare at her and stroke her cheek for a few minutes, then I shake her gently and whisper, "Clary... Wake up, princess." I chuckle at the new nickname I just gave her.

She stirs once again but this time she does wake up. She looks up at me and smiles, "Hi."

I smile back, "Hey, princess."

She looks at me weird, "Really? Princess?"

I just nod and dismiss the question, "So how did you sleep?"

She nods, "Good, thank you."

I nod also, "That's good. Now up Sleeping Beauty. You've slept long enough and I'm taking you shopping." Before she can argue, which I know she will, I get up and leave and head down to the kitchen. I start making her (and thankfully mine also) favourite breakfast, French toast with syrup drizzled on top. YUMMY! Just as I put the toast on the plates, Clary comes down washed and dressed. She sits down at the table and smiles her thanks when I put the food in front of her. Her smile widens when she realises what the food is.

"How did you know this was my favourite?"

I chuckle, "I did some research." We then begin eating. Just as we finish I ask, "Clary?"

"Yes, Jace?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

She seems to get a little nervous, "You mean like a date?"

I nod, "Yes, but it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." I silently pray that she will want to be.

She shakes her head, "No I want it to be." She smiles.

Halleluiah! My prayers have been answered! I smile back, "Good, me too."

_Clary's POV_

We clean up and not long later Isabelle, Jace's sister apparently, shows up and we leave to got to the mall, despite my objection. I feel bad taking Jace's money but he insisted. We arrive at the mall and Isabelle takes my hand and drags me away.

_6 hours later…_

Isabelle and I have become quite close since earlier. We came home not long ago and she's now getting me ready for my date. She's putting on my make-up and she just finishes off putting on mascara and pulls away, beaming. "Done! You look amazing!" I look into the mirror and gasp. It's like a completely different person is standing in front of me. I'm wearing one of the dresses that I got and a pair of matching of shoes. It's a green, tight, strapless dress that clings to my figure and gives the impression that I have curves and the green brings out my eyes. My hair is curled into perfect ringlets and not just a load of frizz, thanks to Isabelle and my make-up is just the right amount and looks natural.

I hug Isabelle tightly, "Thank you!"

She laughs, "No problem, now let's go get you you're man!"

I laugh and we head out to meet Jace at the restaurant.

_Jace's POV_

I wait in the booth at Taki's and wait for Clary to arrive. I fidget with my fingers and this shocks me! I'm never nervous. What is Clary doing to me?

I feel a breeze come into the room and I look over at the door to see Clary walk in. She looks so beautiful. My jaw drops open and my eyes travel up and down her. She smiles at me and makes her way over. "Do you like it?" she asks nervously and gestures to herself.

I nod, "You look…beautiful," I whisper.

I see her cheeks turn pink and I chuckle. I stand up and kiss her cheek and let her inside the booth. The waitress comes over and hands us our menus and also sleeps me a flirty smile, which I also notice that Clary did not like that. I smirk feeling quite proud.

We soon order our meals and chat for what feels like hours, before and after our meals.

Just as we finish our dessert my phone rings. I take it out and look to see who it is. Alec. I sigh and look at Clary apologetically, "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

She smiles, "It's alright."

I nod and go outside and answer, "Yes?"

"We may have a problem," he says seriously.

"What problem?"

"We think Sebastian's gang may be planning something against you. But we don't know when or what."

I sigh, "Right, okay. We're leaving now anyway. I'll be home soon." We that I hang up.

I go back inside to Clary and say, "I'm sorry but we have to go."

She stands up, "It's okay. I had a great time." She smiles and I smile back.

"Me too."

I take her hand and link our fingers together. I leave the money on the table and head out. We go to the car and open her car door for her. I get in after her and we drive off. As we drive home we talk and laugh but then I see the car lights zooming towards us on Clary's side of the car and a car horn beeping. Before I can react the car crashes into us and I hear Clary scream my name. I whisper her name and everything goes black.

**AN. Dun dun dun! I hope you likes it! Please R&R. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
